thegatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Andie Bates
Overview Andie Bates is a high school student at The Gates Academy, and was the first person that Charlie Monohan befriended when he transferred to the school. She is fifteen years old and is in her sophomore year of high school. She is very smart and is involved in the academic decathlon. She met and fell in love with Charlie Monohan. Her boyfriend is Charlie Monohan and her best friend is Mia Mueller. She dated Brett Crezski but realized that she didn't care for him like he did for her and so she broke up with him leaving him in an emotional state. At first she seems to be human, however a strange rash on her back exposes her as what she really is, a Succubus. Biography When she was twelve years old, she and her father moved to The Gates. Three years later she has accommodated herself in school and has been dating Brett for four months. However as she grows older her succubus self is evolving noted by the long vein like rash in her back. She visits Dr. Peg Mueller who examines her and realizes from her blood tests that she is a succubus. One day she and Charlie make out in an unused room at school and a few minutes after, he faints. Dr. Mueller tells Charlie and his mom Sara that Andie gave him mono but later advises Andie's father on telling her the truth before any one gets hurt. Andie visits at his house, Andie states that she feels really energized lately which is clearly because of her absorbing Charlie's energy. That night she attends the Father/Daughter Dance. After Andie's father sits down and tells her the truth about her mother and her developing abilities. (The Monster Within) Dr. Mueller gives Andie special pills to control her succubus side however they make her weak and Andie thinks that she doesn't need them as she believes her mother able to control herself without them. After a talk with her father she decides to take them. While his father is in a party she receives a visit from Charlie but because she does not want to hurt him again she tells him that she wants to take things slow and only kisses him in the cheek. Meanwhile at the party her father reveals another shocking secret to Peg that Andie doesn't know, Andie's mother couldn't control herself so he killed her . (Repercussions) Andie continues to feel weak and unnatural and decides to breakup with Charlie for fear of hurting him. One day Brett notices her almost fainting and decides to help her. He tells her that because of his werewolf abilities he can heal fast and that she can kiss him without hurting him. They try it and it works which leads to Andie spending more time with Brett and a jealous Charlie. (Dog Eat Dog) Mia who recently discovered that she is a witch and has been taking lessons from Devon discovers a medicine made by Devon which seems to cure the sick. She gives Andie a bottle of the medicine hoping to cure her succubus urges. It works apparently and Andie decides to go back with Charlie but when she get to his houses she sees him kissing Lexie Wade and walks away heartbroken. (Identity Crisis) After Charlie is almost killed by the ghost of Amanda Walcott he realizes that he loves Andie and comes back to her. (Surfacing) Personality Andie is a smart, straight A student. She has a close group of friends, runs eight clubs, is generally liked by most people. Andie's the average girl-next-door. What most people don't know is that Andie struggles with her developing powers as well as her father's normal parental desire to keep her a little girl forever. Physical Appearance Andie is fifteen years old and a sophomore in high school. Although she is 5'6" she is curvy. She has honey blonde hair that hangs in curls and dark blue eyes and very pale skin. Her style is defined by leggings and boots with long camisoles. Abilities: *''Life-Force Absorption - to drain someone of their life force with a kiss *''Summoning''- The ability to contact or bring forth lower demons *''Enhanced Strength'' - She is stronger than an average human *''Shadow Magic'' - Andie has control over dark magic *''Subliminal Seduction'' - to seduce other into doing her biding Category:Characters Category:The Gates Academy Students Category:Succubi